


Straight to hell

by KsBondarenko



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsBondarenko/pseuds/KsBondarenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я прихожу к ней три раза в неделю. Она открывает мне дверь, впуская меня внутрь своего дома. И только. Хотя где-то в глубине души я предпочитаю думать, что она впускает меня в свою жизнь. Это успокаивает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to hell

Я прихожу к ней три раза в неделю. Она открывает мне дверь, впуская меня внутрь своего дома. И только. Хотя где-то в глубине души я предпочитаю думать, что она впускает меня в свою жизнь. Это успокаивает.

\- Вы сегодня очень рано, Алана, - Беделия дю Морье произносит это глухим голосом в пустоту.

Я ничего не говорю ей, просто молча направляюсь в гостиную, оставляя хозяйку дома позади. Закрывается дверь, слышится равномерный щелчок. Я, снимая пальто, сажусь в кресло, оглядываясь по сторонам. Что-то с последнего визита изменилось, но пока я не могу точно определить, что именно. 

\- Я сменила несколько картин, не удивляйтесь, - ответила на мой вопросительный взгляд Беделия, заметив моё замешательство.  
\- Зачем? – я наконец поднимаю взгляд на женщину, которая теперь, приняв удобную позу, мирно сидела напротив меня.  
\- Разве вам не хотелось что-либо поменять в своей жизни? – тихо спрашивает доктор дю Морье.

И мне хочется пронзительно закричать: «Да, чёрт возьми. Я бы хотела сменить в своей жизни многое». Потому что я устала от этой изнуряющей пытки. Но я молчу, лишь кивая в ответ. Кажется, на этом тема закрыта. Она смотрит на меня пронзительным взглядом, словно решая, стоит ли задавать мне следующий вопрос.

\- Вам снова снились кошмары?  
\- Они никогда меня не покинут. Но…

Моё «но» удивляет её, заинтересовывает, ставит на пару секунд в тупик – это что-то новое. Вот уже на протяжении года я рассказываю один и тот же сон, который меня преследует. Целый грёбанный год без каких-либо изменений. Падение, жуткая боль, мой крик среди осколков и шёпот Уилла в темноте: «Всё будет в порядке». Но всё далеко не в порядке. 

\- Но? – озадаченно произносит она.

В этот раз я не падаю, в этот раз я нахожу спасение. Меня подхватывают чьи-то руки и вытаскивают обратно. А потом я ощущаю прикосновение чужих губ. И всё вокруг озаряет яркий свет, от которого рябит в глазах и появляется неприятное ощущение, заставляющее крепко зажмуриться. Когда я открываю их, яркий свет уже пропадает. Я вижу эти глаза, которые говорят лучше любых слов – всё закончилось. Мне остаётся только прижаться к женщине, которая крепко обнимает меня, словно иначе и быть не может. 

\- Вы спасаете меня.

Беделия дю Морье неосознанно кривит рот в ухмылке. Мы обе знаем, что она не может это сделать, даже если бы сильно хотела этого. Ведь спасать нужно не только меня, но и её. Общая тайна хранит в себе много недосказанных вещей, которые могут растоптать нас, унизить и потопить ко всем чертям, но уж никак не заставить найти выход. Мне снова хочется кричать, но из горла вырывается лишь нечеловеческий хрип.

\- Возможно, вам стоит сменить психотерапевта, Алана, - жёстко произносит она.  
\- Я уже ответила вам, что не буду этого делать.

Она отворачивается от меня, оглядывая комнату. Она сменила картины, потому что хочет создать иллюзию перемен. Однако, не меняется ничего. И мы обе тонем в этом дерьме, хотя никогда не признаем это вслух. 

\- Вы останетесь на ужин? – спрашивает она, чуть погодя.

Я киваю. У меня уже давно нет выбора. Всё всегда повторяется, потому что это тоже иллюзия. Иллюзия тихого спокойствия, которое смахивает лишь на временное затишье перед очередной бурей. Я закрываю глаза, кажется, что ещё немного и весь этот фарс рухнет, как карточный домик. Но я ощущаю вполне реальное прикосновение холодных рук, а затем нежный поцелуй на моих губах. 

В комнате тихо, но в этой тишине повисает безмолвное обещание: «Сегодня тебе ничего не будет сниться». И я верю в спасение, даже если оно всего лишь фикция. Сегодня мне хочется в это верить.


End file.
